Beyond Flesh Rests A Soul To Protect
by Mistofstars
Summary: Dean wakes up without Castiel next to him – Sam says he talked about rain, so Dean starts his search for him. Sappy, silly, a tiny bit smutty – DESTIEL.


**Author: **Mistofstars

**Pairing: **Dean Winchester / Castiel (Destiel)

**Author's note:** This idea jumped at me because I have a cold for a week now, and it's unbelievably freezing where I live – actually it should already be spring, but we still have winter temperatures. So, that's why... hahaha. This takes places after season 8 or approximately at that time. Castiel has become human meanwhile, mind you, warn warn.

**Disclaimer: **Dean and Sam Winchester and Castiel belong to the creators and writers of Supernatural, certainly and unfortunately not to me. No copyright infringement intended. Everything is made up, I make no money with this.

**Rating:** M to be very very safe – it's rather T with an upgrade I guess?

**Plot:** Dean wakes up without Castiel next to him – Sam says he talked about rain, so Dean starts his search for him. Sappy, silly, a tiny bit smutty – DESTIEL.

**Warnings: **Sappy, smutty, silly (my usual ridiculousness haha)

**Beyond Flesh Rests A Soul To Protect**

Dean walked aimlessly around their „bat cave", in which he felt quite home by now. It was early in the morning and he tried to convince himself he was only out of bed, strolling through the rooms nonchalantly, in order to search for some coffee and breakfast. Anyhow, he knew in reality he was looking for Cas and he admitted it to himself reluctantly – when he had woken up a few minutes ago he could not find him in their bed, which was not unusual for Cas, but Dean would never be able to grow fond of it. He lacked the warmth of Cas' sleep-warm body next to his, his steady breath colliding with his bare skin; the feel of his soft skin underneath his fingertips. And most of all he needed to see his smile and the light breaking in his open blue eyes. Dean already felt grumpy for not being blessed with these simple little things this morning.

He found Sam in the kitchen (to which he finally walked after he had made sure Castiel was nowhere else to be found), sitting at the table with a book and a mug of steaming coffee. Dean wrinkled his forehead at the given sight – Sam never seemed to be able to stop reading for one day, he was probably addicted to information. Then again, Dean reasoned with himself, this had saved their asses so many times...

„Morning", he squawked, still drugged with sleep, and Sam looked up and greeted him with a soft smile. He tilted his head to the coffee machine, indicating Dean should drink some.

„Morning, sunshine. I made strong, and I mean _very_ strong coffee. I think we really have to make your room soundproof. I could hardly sleep the whole night, not to mention you and Cas...", Sam trailed off, furrowing his brow gloomily as he was probably trying to picture what his older brother and Cas had gotten up to during the night. Dean just replied with a smug dirty grin, giving Sam a cheeky wink as he poured himself some of the coffee into his favorite mug. He took a long gulp, feeling the warmth churn within his throat to tickle his belly, and he felt quite awake at once.

„Have you seen Cas anyhow?", he asked, trying to sound careless, since he was absolutely unwilling to admit to Sam he actually already missed his partner. He didn't want to sound like a lovesick clinger, though he was pretty sure all of them knew by now he couldn't and didn't want to live without Castiel anymore, nevermore. Sam raised his head and gave Dean a long knowing stare which made Dean feel quite uneasy.

„No, Dean, I thought he was with you. He run past me half an hour ago, but I thought he was going back to you."

Dean frowned, feeling a twitch of nervous worry rising within him, and he was immediately uptight and concentrated.

„Except he didn't. Did he, uh, did he say anything to you?", he asked fiercely, confusing and alarming Sam.

„He wished me a good morning and said something about rain, that he sensed rain was falling or something", Sam murmured thoughtfully, and Dean understood within seconds, realization hitting him hard. He knew Castiel was quite obsessed with natural phenomenons since he had become human – he had explained to him once that everything was different now, felt and looked different, and he had to get used to the new experience, c0nfessing at the same time he hoped he would never grow tired of these simple yet to him wonderful things.

„Damn that man!", he exclaimed, aiming for the door to walk outside their cave. It was November, they already had freezing cold temperatures, and Castiel wore, as far as Dean knew, nothing but a shirt and boxer shorts. And it was raining. He cursed as he walked outside, being met by a bone-breaking wind, mixed with ice cold rain drops – it was deathly cold and Dean felt his body rapidly reacting to it, his teeth started to chatter and his torso shuddered vehemently. He squinted against the falling rain throwing water in his face as his eyes searched around the area for Cas. And there he found him, drenched to the skin, his hair black through the rain, his shirt and boxer shorts nothing but limp soaked through fabric.

On Castiel's tranquil face was a soft smile as he held his arms out, his head turned towards the sky, and when he let the rain fall down on him like an absolution. The stormy wind played with Cas' dark hair, twirling single strands chaotically, and the seam of Cas' shirt was being uplifted by the game of the air as well. Dean felt breathless and enchanted at the given sight. The sun was struggling through the clouds and some pale yellow rays fell down on Castiel, as if they were a broken shattered halo, and Cas' skin seamed to glow whitish like marble. He looked like the angel he had been, like a holy creature admiring the works of God – a thing the angel had done in all his life, and even though he was human now, he never ceased to appreciate the small things in life.

Nevertheless, soon anger rose within Dean, when he realized Castiel was utterly indifferent to his physical well-being. Although his lover didn't seem to be bothered about it, it worried Dean quite a lot that he could see Castiel's body shake violently against the cold, even his outstretched fingers diddered frantically. Within seconds he was standing next to Castiel, touching the wet fabric on his shoulder carefully so that he wasn't startling him. Castiel opened his eyes and tilted his head to observe Dean, an honest and gentle smile on his kissable lips.

„The rain, Dean", he said quietly, as if this was explaining and justifying everything. He couldn't stop shaking though, nor did his teeth stop clattering audibly. Dean didn't know whether he wanted to punch that smile from Cas' face or whether he wanted to kiss him for it – maybe both. He rolled his eyes, a thing he often did since he was together with Cas, but he couldn't hide the tenderness gleaming in his eyes nor the affectionate smile his mouth gave Castiel.

„Listen, funny chap, you can't do that! Look at your body, it's freezing to death! You'll become ill, you bet!", he scolded and Castiel looked guilty and concerned straightaway, uncertainty clearly forming in his facial expression. Dean rolled his eyes again when he understood Castiel thought he was being mad at him, and he let out an exasperated laugh. He let his hand slide down to Castiel's, and his warm fingers intertwined with Castiel's chilly wet ones.

„Cas, I'm not angry, I'm just concerned about you. Come on, let's get you warm and dry, or else you really freeze to death."

Comprehension seeped through Castiel's mind and Dean saw the former angel was clearly moved by his concern, because a very subtle smile sneaked upon his lips, but he didn't say a single word. He knew Dean by now well enough; sometimes it was better to just take things as a gift without over-analyzing them or making them cheap with words.

Dean led him back indoors, and his body immediately relaxed when it was met with warmth and the smell of buns raising in the oven.

Sam stood in the hallway and looked at them surprised, how they were standing there, wet from head to toe, holding hands. He laughed when he saw Castiel's smiling innocent face, compared to Dean's sulky grimace.

„Next time you see him walk around here, blathering nonsense, you better call for me", Dean complained.

„Dean, it's just water", Sam half-heartedly defended himself and Castiel. He was slightly overwhelmed by the reaction he got from Dean after this. Fury came to him within seconds, and Dean's body tensed up as he spat „It's Cas, goddamn! He's not used to taking care of himself, he doesn't know all this human crap! We have to look after him, after all he's done for us, it's our fucking duty!"

„Dean... Dean!", Cas tried to get through to him while Dean was getting all worked up about the situation and Sam's indifference and insensibility. Dean quickly turned around to Cas when he heard him say his name desperately.

„It's not your fault Cas, it's okay."

„Dean, I'm sorry. I really am. I'll take better care from now on, alright?", Sam suggested soothingly, and Dean closed his lids for a few seconds, trying to calm down. He really needed to learn to let go, Castiel wasn't a child, and he couldn't protect him from everything, not even a simple cold. He let out a heartbreaking long sigh when he felt Cas' reassuring fingertips stroking the palm of his hand. They both had wanted _this_, still wanted and needed this. They had _agreed _to make this happen, along with its complications and sorrows. Dean just couldn't accept he was so afraid of losing Cas – it seemed so easy and real now that he was mortal.

Dean opened his eyes again and smiled melancholically at his younger brother.

„Sorry, Sam. I can´t help it", he apologized, receiving an understanding nod from him.

…

Moments later Dean gently pushed a naked Castiel into the hot steaming water jet of the shower, joining him quite naturally. Castiel admired the way Dean's hands roamed over his body, spreading shower gel on his skin. There was a goofy but tender smirk on Dean's face when he played with Castiel's shampooed hair, forming silly mohawks, while Cas let him do whatever he wanted. Dean seemed overjoyed that Castiel's shape had stopped the shivering, and when his eyes wandered to Castiel, he was thrilled to find desire flaming in Castiel's eyes. His pupils were dilated with want, his breathing seemed jerky and nervous. It didn't take long and they were kissing, and soon the sensual frenzy overtook them both.

A few minutes later Castiel found himself with his back pressed against the tiles, his lap resting in Dean's, while his lover held him upright in his arms,his hands holding and spreading Cas' buttock, so that Dean could push himself in between. There were Dean's teeth scraping over the warm wet skin of his throat, and Cas' fingernails dug wonderfully achingly into Dean's hips as the man shoved himself deep inside Cas' hole, penetrating him slowly and incessantly. Now Castiel was shaking again, but this time it were his nerves, completely swamped with lust and orgasmic feelings. Dean thrust harder inside him, his vision becoming blurred as black dots started to dance before his eyes. Their unrestrained moans and sighs echoed through the bathroom when they reached their climaxes together, their bodies sliding perfectly together.

…

Dean made sure Castiel toweled himself thoroughly, then he made him wear shorts, a shirt and his favorite warm gray hoody, which was 2 sizes too big for Cas. He gently stroked along Castiel's cheek, kissing him fleetingly. Castiel got accustomed to the unknown sense of wearing a hoody, and Dean smiled when he saw Castiel clearly enjoying the feel. The former angel deeply inhaled the scent of one sleeve, giving Dean a wicked sideglance.

„It's smells of you", he mumbled. Then he embraced Dean and buried his face on his partner's shoulder. He sighed satisfied when he felt Dean's answering arms around his back, holding him close. The sweater and Dean's body were beautifully warm, and Dean was softhearted now, reassured.

They spend the rest of the forenoon in their bed, huddled up to one another. They both enjoyed the warmth underneath the blankets and the way their limbs were entangled with each other. At some point Sam stopped by, bringing them a tray of sweet buns and glasses with milk. Dean thanked him and gave him a heartfelt look when he saw Sam observing Castiel sleeping on Dean's chest soundly and peacefully. Dean was happy, and Sam was allowed to see it. Sam responded to Dean's smile deeply stirred, but then a smirk came to the younger Winchester.

„Dude, we absolutely have to make the bathroom soundproof as well. ASAP."

Dean laughed.

THE END

Sooo, what do you think? I'm a sucker for happy ends, can't help it.


End file.
